The present invention relates generally to photocopy apparatus, and more specifically to apparatuses and methods for making photocopies of x-rays, especially dental radiographs.
It is often desirable to duplicate dental radiographs. For example, many insurance companies require originals or duplicates of radiographs in processing claims made on dental insurance policies. Dentists may send their radiographs out to a film laboratory to have photographic reproductions made. This entails delays and not insubstantial cost.
Alternatively, dentists may send their original radiographs to insurance companies. That, however, leaves the dentist without the benefit of the radiograph for a period of time. In addition, as is wont to happen, the radiograph may become lost, misplaced or damaged in transit or handling.
It would be desirable to have a device for making copies of radiographs. Photocopies are particularly desirable, as they are quick and inexpensive. If it is lost or damaged, being a copy, it is no loss. Although photocopy quality is generally insufficient for diagnosis purposes, it is often quite adequate for insurance purposes, especially pre-estimates.
Most commercially available photocopy machines, however, are not suitable for making photocopies of radiographs. Attempts at photocopying often results with an illegible dark smudge, rather than a clear copy.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to develop a device that will permit clear, legible xerographic reproduction of x-rays, especially dental radiographs. It is a further object of the invention to provide an x-ray photocopy device that may be attached to an existing photocopy machine, and that is inexpensive and easy to operate.